Las lechuzas no lo arruinaran todo
by Bloody Snake.6
Summary: Por que siempre hay una historia detrás de la satisfactoria entrega de una carta. Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


.  
**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

****Las lechuzas no lo arruinarán todo****

Minerva McGonagall odiaba subir esas odiosas escaleras año tras año, ella suponía que con su actual título de directora y su avanzada edad aquello habría terminado. Que equivocada estaba.

Posteriormente de la Batalla de Hogwarts había tomado mucho trabajo reconstruir el castillo, después de todo no solo era una estructura que albergara a las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas. Casi podía asegurar que el castillo tenia vida propia y ciertamente se había resistido un poco a ser ocupado de inmediato.

Pero aquello había de ser un trabajo más fácil comparado con el contratiempo con el que habían tenido que lidiar cuando ascendió a su cargo en aquel tiempo. Ahora lo veía como una historia divertida que contar cuando la ocasión se daba al encontrar a viejos colegas o a ex alumnos con los que no había perdido el contacto. Con una sonrisa en el rostro siguió subiendo esos infernales escalones mientras recordaba esa anécdota tan ridícula.

Ella se encontraba en su nuevo despacho donde los cuadros de sus antecesores compartían su alegría al saber las nuevas noticias.

-Parece que ¡finalmente terminamos! – Exclamo Filius cepillando con sus dedos su espeso bigote blanco.

-Ya era tiempo, lamentablemente contamos con tan solo unas semanas antes de que debamos enviar las lechuzas – Ella sirvió un poco de hidromiel en dos copas y una de ellas se la ofreció a su colega y amigo quien la aceptó gustoso. Alzaron ambas copas al aire y más de una voz proveniente de los cuadros se les unió al decir: "Por otro año en Hogwarts"

El brindis se vio arruinado cuando el conserje entro con su característico mal humor acompañado por su fiel gata.

-Directora McGonagall, tenemos problemas – La bruja suspiro, dejando la copa en su escritorio dispuesta a escuchar qué nuevo problema debía solucionar.

-Ha llegado un chico extraño con unas cuantas carrozas llenas de jaulas, dice que usted ha pedido a todos esos pajarracos infernales, ya le he dicho yo que debe estar equivocado pero insiste en entregar todo – Minerva reprimió la necesidad de gritar ante su frustración, ciertamente Filch podría estar exagerando, pero, algo le decía que en esta ocasión cada palabra era verdad, aunque rogaba a Gryffindor que aquello solo fuera un mal entendido.

Al llegar a la puerta principal confirmaron que aquello era demasiado, efectivamente había ocho carrozas con al menos 20 jaulas en ellas y algunas de ellas, las más pequeñas venían en un ligero grupo de tres, claramente una cantidad exagerada de aves para el correo. Considerando que las familias solían tener al menos una lechuza por casa y que el sesenta por ciento de la población de los estudiantes traería consigo un espécimen más al que había que darle refugio y comida.

-Minerva esto sobrepasará la capacidad de la lechuceria en un santiamén – Comento Filius como si ella no lo hubiese pensado en cuanto vio el aquel desastre.

-Debe ser un error-

-Ya le he dicho yo eso profesora, pero este… joven…-

-Son órdenes del ministro mismo entregar este pedido al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – dijo el pobre mago fastidiado de tener que repetir esas palabras. – ¡Will comienza a descargarlas!- hizo una seña a su compañero, quien comenzó a agitar su varita.

-Señor, usted no puede simplemente dejarlas aquí, evidentemente el ministro ha cometido un error –

-Yo solo las entrego y ustedes ya me han retrasado lo suficiente profesora, será mejor que usted misma arregle esto con el ministro, yo solo hago mi trabajo - el chico dio unos golpes con su varita al carruaje más cercano provocando que las jaulas comenzaran a flotar hasta quedar sobre el suelo y subió a la carroza para regresar a completar el resto de sus deberes con una expresión aburrida.

El mago llamado Will termino poco después de que su compañero se marchara y antes de marcharse de igual manera se acercó a la Directora McGonagall, pareciendo algo avergonzado. Le extendió el brazo y le ofreció una guía con el título: "Todo sobre la crianza de tu ave mensajera: lechuzas, búhos y algunas especies exóticas" – debe tener especial cuidado con las pequeñas de color gris, tienden a juguetear de más y casi no prestan atención a las instrucciones y esas grandes de color negro realmente podrían arrancarle los dedos yo no lo sabía y hace unos días casi pierdo la mano entera y esa de color gris tiene un muy mal despertar…- él parecía tener que dar su opinión sobre cada una de las aves en particular pero con una mirada de la actual directora guardo silencio y se alejó para conducir las carrozas y retirarse del lugar.

-Filch, llame a Hagrid, se encargara de este asunto mientras yo trato de aclarar las cosas con el ministro –

La Bruja entro en el castillo nuevamente y desde su despacho uso la red flu para llegar a la chimenea que la llevaría al recibidor privado del ministro, debía admitir que su puesto tenía algunos privilegios como el no tener que pasar por todo ese estresante proceso de registro como el resto de los magos que requerían una cita con su buen amigo Kingsley.

La oficina era un caos total. No le sorprendía.

-Kingsley tengo un cargamento con más de doscientas lechuzas en los jardines de mi colegio – No se molestó en saludar y todas esas cortesías, ella quería una solución inmediata.

El ministro se encontraba con rodeado de documentos que se convertían en pequeños aviones de papel que salían y entraban de aquella oficina además de unas cuantas pilas de pergaminos regados por todo el lugar. Levanto la mirada por un segundo como recordando si aquello debía tener coherencia para él, después de unos instantes dijo – Eso fue lo que solicitaste Minerva, el mago conjuro con su varita la solicitud que había firmado la mañana anterior –

-yo solicite de 20 a 50 – El ministro examino el texto y frunció el ceño mostrando su confusión.

-Aquí claramente dice 250-

-No podemos conservarlas a todas – dijo esperando una solución

-Lo lamento pero por ahora deberás arreglártelas sola yo ya tengo suficiente con todas peticiones "urgentes" llegando, llevo días leyendo cosas verdaderamente absurdas- dijo finalizando el asunto. Minerva salió de aquel lugar maldiciendo entre dientes el nada glamoroso trabajo que venía después de derrocar a un mago oscuro.

Para cuando regreso al colegio tenía ganas de maldecir a quien hubiese llenado su oficina con esas aves que destrozaban todo lo que tenían a su paso.

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- claro que no recibió respuesta, puesto que los retratos habían dejado sus marcos ante la amenaza de ser los blancos de las cacas de aquellos demonios emplumados. Al salir al pasillo no fue mejor, había claras señas del paso de una bandada de aves furiosas.

-Profesora… - escucho que alguien la llamaba entre susurros detrás de una estatúa de un jabalí con tutu. ¿Desde cuándo eso estaba allí?

-¿Hagrid?- a lo lejos se escuchó un ulular observo como él salía de su escondite y daba piruetas por el pasillo hasta llegar a ella, la mano gigante de su colega la llevo a empujones nada apropiados a esconderse detrás de unos antiguos tapices, mientras el ulular se tornaba más fuerte y un terrible olor se adueñaba de aquel pasillo. Genial más caca.

-Nunca había visto bestias más furiosas – comento el semigigante

\- Como es que paso esto, solo me fui unos minutos –

-El profesor Flitwick comenzó a levitar las jaulas hasta la lechuceria, pero sería demasiado tiempo así que sugerí… yo no pensé que esto ocurriría – la cara del guardabosques se llenó de culpabilidad –Abrimos las jaulas y de repente todo fue caos se dispersaron comenzaron a atacarnos, no debían tratarlas muy bien de donde las sacaron… -

-Bueno debemos arreglar esto, no esperaremos otro año para comenzar el curso escolar solo por unas lechuzas rebeldes –

La bruja se puso de pie dispuesta a demostrar quién mandaba en aquel castillo.

-¿Dónde está Filius? –

-Creo que corrió a esconderse en su despacho – Eso les daba una varita menos –Debemos encontrar al resto de los profesores y acorralar a estas aves el gran comedor seria el lugar ideal – Hagrid asintió – y será más rápido si nos separamos – Ambos salieron del escondite y Minerva alcanzo a ver como Hagrid agitaba los brazos para comenzar a guiar a las pequeñas feriecillas en la dirección acordada.

-Realmente esperaba no requerirlos tan pronto… - alzo la varita y dijo claramente - ¡Piertotum Locomotor! – Las estatuas en los pasillos comenzaron a despertar esperando a recibir instrucciones – Guíen a las aves al Gran comedor –

Con el pasillo despejado se dirigió a los despachos cercanos no encontró a Babbling ni a Sinistra tal vez estuvieran en el pueblo.

Eso solo dejaba a Horace en las mazmorras, donde esperaba el caos no se extendiera, Sybill en su torre y Binns pero no estaba preocupada por ellos sabía que podían arreglárselas. Para cuándo finalmente había cerrado cada aula entre los miles de pasillos estaba agotada. Había tenido que correr un par de veces para evitar ataques que seguramente la habrían dejado muy mal herida.

-¿Cuántas hay dentro? – Pregunto a Hagrid quien le ordenaba a las estatuas el momento para abrir la puertas del gran comedor de nuevo

-Creo que ya las tenemos a todas profesora –

McGonagall se armó de valor e indico a las estatuas que abrieran las puertas y de inmediato lanzo un Inmobilus a toda la habitación.

-Ya fue suficiente de este comportamiento salvaje – Uso su mejor tono de reprimenda – Ustedes tal vez no estaban contempladas como parte de este colegio pero ahora no tienen opción… Desde este momento representaran años de tradición y así deberán comportarse –

No se escuchó ni un ululeo, (Claro bajo el hechizo eso sería complicado)

-Ahora, se dirigirán a la torre que será su hogar y cuando llegue el momento indicado llevaran las cartas que traerán a nuestros estudiantes y no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja –

Para cuando quito el hechizo, tenía que admitirlo, esperaba ser atacada por esos salvajes emplumados pero solo escucho el aleteo resignado.

Sin embargo bajo la mesa de profesores se hallaba Filch con la mirada perdida y aferrado a una escoba con su gata entre las piernas con sus garras preparadas para atacar, era evidente que las lechuzas los habían aterrorizado mientras se encontraban ahí.

Desde ese entonces Filch se rehusó a subir a la lechuceria.

McGonagall se pasó la siguiente semana asegurándose de tener cada una de las cartas de aceptación listas y cuando finalmente llegaron los primeros días de julio envió. Esa eran las cartas que atraerían a las futuras generaciones de magos.

Cuando llego al último escalón una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, saludo a las pequeñas aves que se acercaban y les indico que el momento había llegado.

El 12 de Julio del año 2019 seria recordado por toda una generación al recibir por primera (o última) vez una carta donde se les invitaba a cursar un año más aprendiendo las artes mágicas, siguiendo con orgullo una antigua tradición

En Devon, Inglaterra. Una pequeña niña que estaba recostada en el césped señalo el cielo a través de sus binoculares había visto algo, dio una gran salto antes de correr a toda velocidad dentro de la casa de sus abuelos y gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡Están Aquí! – los adultos reunidos en la cocina sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña. La lechuza aterrizo con majestuosidad esperando a ser liberada de su carga – Yo quiero leerla -

Su madre le entrego la carta y después le ofreció a la lechuza un poco chucherías.

La voz infantil se escuchó recitando las nostálgicas líneas que decían:

_Querida señorita Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

* * *

Numero de palabras: 1,985


End file.
